


Desire, I’m hungry

by viajeramyra



Category: La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Enemies With Benefits, Foreplay, Fucked Up, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Power Dynamics, Power Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:41:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28059351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viajeramyra/pseuds/viajeramyra
Summary: Once upon a time, I was a respectable author——“I wanna skin you with my tongueI'm gonna kill you,I'm gonna lay you in the ground”Power study from 4x04
Relationships: Berlin | Andrés de Fonollosa/César Gandia
Comments: 12
Kudos: 18





	Desire, I’m hungry

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gandrés braincell gc](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Gandr%C3%A9s+braincell+gc), [Cacilie_Blaas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cacilie_Blaas/gifts).



> So, I’ve been talking to some terrible influences and rewatching lcdp with my brother and we all agreed there was some sexual tension between Gandia and Andrés. Hence, this fic. 
> 
> Please don’t blacklist me from existence. 
> 
> It was actually quite helpful as an exercise for the 1920s AU.

There was no chance for the violent, crashing waves which moved in the silence between them to be fully realized. In only a few moments, they would no longer be alone, no longer be allowed to continue this delicate dance. The push and pull would subside as quickly as it began, without all the realized potential— or the hypnotic violence. If the governor’s secretary was still in the room, Andrés wouldn’t know, _did not_ care. His attention fixated on Gandia from the first moment on the stairs, the man’s mind evaluating him until Andrés fit into a perfect, square little diagnosed box. He’d join the ranks of those before him. 

But Andrés knew how to carve a lasting impression, knew how to manipulate and mark a memorable place for himself. Whether Gandia saw him as a threat or not — and really, it was _better_ to be underestimated — wouldn’t matter now. Andrés enjoyed the rush of adrenaline, the pounding and beating coursing through his veins with every step around the man. They moved in circles, Gandia always leading. It was easy with men like this, to provoke and prod until they struck first. With the correct string tugged _here_ or the right word dropped _there,_ Gandia would strike. His hand would be struck, the venom dripping quickly into his bloodstream, but such was the risk of playing with vipers. 

It didn’t dissuade him. Instead, his grin only grew and his eyes sparkled when Gandia did not see him as a threat. There were, of course, other men on their team who could rival Gandia. Andrés need not be one of them. It might— it _would_ be fun to not be one of them. 

It would certainly be more memorable.

“Yet another thing we have in common. I don’t see any threats in this room either.” 

An unrestrained hiss rattled Gandia, his eyes narrowed and chest puffed as he started a new circle around him. Andrés pursed his lips, his smile lighting his face. They had become as a flicker match and the awaiting powder keg, Gandia waiting for the moment he was set ablaze. He’d blow, consuming them both in the hot flames, uncontainable and destructive.

It would be the waste of the common security guard suit Gandia adorned. A pity really. 

Andrés cocked his head, stealing a better view. 

_Perhaps not a complete pity._

“There are no threats here. One flick of my thumb is all it takes to move my team, to move every little piece until there is nowhere to run, nowhere to hide.” 

“Ah, a team player. How resourceful, of course. I would not suspect any less.” 

“A _leader_ ,” Gandia corrected. “They are nothing without me, but I am capable without them.” 

Andrés’ smile grew, teeth flashing as his eyes grew wildly. Guard dogs snarled and snapped, always poised to bite without a warning. He’d run across many in his day, but none quite like this. Andrés knew, for the first time, there would be no persuasion. There was no room for bribery, no price that could be named and delivered to persuade a different outcome, a blind eye. The electricity coursed down his spine, the thrill of a new chase ready to spring. Only this time, he was the prey. This time, someone would pursue after him, tearing and clawing, biting until he had been torn to shreds. 

Something about it was raw and beautiful — fucked up in the best of ways. 

“Unarmed?” Andrés purred, before his eyes flickering to the gun sitting in the man’s holster. _No_ , he corrected. _Lethal._

“There are other options in this room alone. I am more capable with a stapler than most—“ and the intended _you_ didn’t miss Andrés’ ears, “—would be with a weapon.”

“As you have assessed, there are no threats in this room. Such action isn’t required, unless you’ve since changed your mind.” 

The game they played shattered in a moment, Gandia’s eyes locked on his, unnerved this time when Andrés broke contact to look _lower._ Instead, Gandia moved closer, the heat from his breath rushing against the side of Andrés’ neck. He let his senses shiver, let himself give Gandia the satisfaction of watching him fold his weaker hand. Only then did the man snap. “You’re playing a game you won’t win. I will excuse you from your meeting with the Governor and you can happily leave.” 

“Are you going to carry me out by the nape of my neck? I have no idea what you’re implying. The Governor agreed to meet with me to assess my services. Perhaps I can do the same for you.” 

“There is **nothing** you’re capable of. You are spineless, vile. Digging off the fears and shortcomings of weak willed men because of your own insecurities.”

Andrés’ tooth sunk into his bottom lip as his eyebrows shifted. The flash of challenge, the show of _disobedience_ rather, earned him exactly what he anticipated. Gandia’s hand snatched his chin in a vice grip, hard enough the bone would crack with the right twist of his wrist. It was too tempting to keep his damned mouth shut, to take this as the final cue. 

Instead, he laughed. “You know nothing of me.” 

“I know men like you. Watching and waiting for someone else to pull your chains, telling you what to do, where to be. Thinking you have any power when you wouldn’t know what to do with it.” 

Only two fingers remained under Andrés’ chin, another two pushed into the round of his jaw. His lips parted just enough, Gandia’s thumb hooked over his bottom teeth in one swift movement. The wicked mirth in the man’s soulless eyes burnt Andrés where he stood, the charcoal flickering away as he waited to be released. 

“Like I said. If there were a threat here, I would remove you.” 

Andrés’ heart stopped, his throat bobbing as release was quickly followed by Amanda’s warm greeting as she formally introduced the Governor. 

He focused once more, little time left to assess each of the other security details for he already knew what needed to become of César Gandia. 


End file.
